


Knowle Rohrer, In The Bedroom, With The Chocolate Ice Cream

by Ladytalon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Knowle Rohrer, In The Bedroom, With The Chocolate Ice Cream

Monica Reyes shivered at the sensation of the cold wetness sliding down the curve of her hip, and struggled ineffectually against his strong hold. "Okay, okay – I already said I was sorry," she babbled as she felt hot breath following the slide of the ice cream down her skin. Pure torture would be preferable to _this_. "It's going to stain the sheets!"

"How do I know you mean it?" Another puff of heat made the stuff melt even faster.

She was nearly frantic. "Knowle!"

"Hmmm?"

"Please," she begged. Her voice rose shrilly as he lowered his mouth close to her skin, finally taking pity on her enough to lick up the melted ice cream with slow swipes of his tongue. She squealed in dismay as another spoonful of ice cream was deposited between her breasts, and he began to melt it with his breath. "Knowle, _please!_"

"Repeat after me: I beg the Master Sergeant for forgiveness and promise to never threaten him with refrigerator magnets ever again."

"I beg the Master Sergeant for forgiveness and promise to never threaten him with refrigerator magnets ever again."

He lifted his head and gave her that sexy smile. "I guess you're forgiven…for now."

  


~_fin_~


End file.
